


About Time

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Yay hi so a god x reader where the reader finds him jacking off when he was in the shower and he was thinking about her and she ends up confronting him later and smutty-ness ensues? Thank you!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

The Bunker was quiet for a change. Almost completely quiet. Sam and Dean had left to investigate another case of fog that had left thousands dead. At Sam’s suggestion, you stayed behind to babysit God himself. He had just come back into the game, and it was a little strange. Before you could really sit down and talk to him, he had retreated to the shower to relax. Though, you were sure even God needed a small break from the chaos being unleashed upon the world. 

Little did the Winchesters know, back in the apocalypse days you had spent a good amount of time with Chuck when he was known as a prophet. Whenever you had free time, you would break from the pack and visit Chuck just to check up on him and catch up. What could you say? You had enjoyed his company. Emotions began to crash into you like waves, stirring up the simple friendship the two of you had sustained through the craziness. But before either of you could act on your feelings, Sam said  _ yes _ , and Chuck had disappeared.

Something that sounded like a groan separated you from those bittersweet memories, drawing your focus towards the shower room. Immediately, you worried he had somehow injured himself, so you took off down the hallway, nearly slipping and crashing into the wall as your socked feet skidded across the floor. “Chu-” you cut off your call when you heard another sound. Were you hallucinating, or did God just moan your name? Your crazed sprint stuttered into a quiet padding, your curiosity driving you forward.

Chuck had his forehead pressed against the shower wall, teeth dragging sensually at his bottom lip before he parted his lips. “Fuck, Y/N.” Your name came out heavy and grating, his mind completely focused. The hot water pounded against his back, fiery lines snaking over his shoulders and down his arms as one hand caressed the curve of his cock, fingers trailing along the underside almost teasingly like he imagined your tongue doing.

Your eyes widened slowly as his moans droned on, his words coming out breathier, deeper. You couldn't help but press your ear to the door like the creeper you were, feeling arousal twine with your adrenaline. You couldn't believe God was jacking off to the thought of you on the other side of the door. Sure, the two of you had some history, but you had never believed he thought so intimate of you.

Chuck gritted his teeth, muffling another chest-rumbling moan. He pumped himself steadily, the rough pads of his fingers grating against the hard surface of his cock, creating the perfect friction that nudged him towards that blissful edge. Being God, he had a powerful mind, and all he could think about was fucking you senseless, crushing you against a mattress as your throat grows sore from crying out his name. “Fuck … you’re fucking perfect … taking my cock so well,” he breathed, pressing his other forearm against the wall over his head, giving himself some sort of stability as he brought himself to that desired peak.

“Holy fucking shit,” you mouthed as you backed away from the door, hearing the last of his aroused noises die down. Soon after, the faucet squeaked and the stream of water stopped. Time to go. You spun on your foot and took off for the library, immediately throwing yourself into a chair and grabbing a book to make it look like you were working instead of creeping.

Some time later, Chuck emerged from the hallway, one hand breezing through his damp hair. He was in a simple T-shirt and jeans, but you could feel your heart flutter at the mere sight of him. “Hey,” he greeted you in that soft voice of his, laced with a degree of raspiness that made your knees weak.

“Did it help any?”

“Huh?” Chuck asked a second later, appearing startled.

“The … uh … shower. The shower,” you clarified, deciding to be a sissy at the last second and avoid the topic you desperately wanted to talk about.

“Oh! Good. It was good,” Chuck replied as he took a seat beside you, a soft groan coming from him as he relaxed. He rolled his neck, eyes shut and lips parted as he stretched, plainly torturing you.

You hid your face behind your book, trying to will the inappropriate thoughts away. “Get a grip,” you muttered to yourself, knuckles almost white as you clung to the book like it was your last sliver of sanity.

Chuck turned his chair until he faced you, noticing something was off about you. You were usually pretty relaxed around him, or you seemed that way. “Are you alright?” He asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, blue eyes prodding you to speak.

Any words to describe what you were feeling were lost, out in the wind. Did you tell him what you heard? Or did you bottle up those feelings and the feelings you had shut away since the apocalypse? You could only stare back at him, mouth twitching as you struggled to speak your mind.

“It's just me, Y/N,” Chuck told you, reaching out to grasp your hands in a comforting manner. He used to do that a lot, just hold your hands as the two of you talked. You didn't really get any more physical than that.

You nearly scoffed at his words. Just him? Just God. Sure, you were shocked when he revealed himself as God, but maybe deep down you knew there was something more to him. He did play a good cover, though. “I didn't mean to … I was just … you were … uh …,” you rambled, eyes darting everywhere to avoid his.

“Sorry, I didn't catch that,” Chuck replied, chuckling a little at your nervousness. He had never seen you so flushed before. When you still avoided him, he cupped your chin gently, making you look at him in the eyes. “Y/N, what is it?”

You felt an aroused tremor work through you, his authoritative tone having been rare but effective. “I heard you in the shower. I think … I mean, you were saying my name,” you spilled, a bashful blush blooming across your cheeks.

Chuck blinked a few times, trying to read you. “I guess being near you again made me … feel things,” he murmured, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip briefly. He dropped his hand down to your knee, his actions growing more relaxed and confident. He could hear your breathing pick up, see your pupils dilate, feel your heart beat rapidly.

_ Oh boy _ . You instinctively placed your hand over his, caressing his warm knuckles in your palm. How you had missed feeling his hand in yours. “I didn't think you felt things like that.”

Chuck smirked a little, his thumb rubbing teasing circles against your knee. “I usually don't. But you … something about you has always made me feel so human. You make me desire things.”

You took in a breath, trying to prepare yourself for what might happen. Was he trying to make a move now? How did you respond? You weren't very good at talking in intense situations, so you resorted to action. You hooked a hand around his neck and pulled him forward, crashing your lips together with enough force to make you lose your breath.

Chuck only took a moment to respond to the sudden move, his want surging him forward. His hands cupped your face, fingertips pressing into your jaw to encourage your lips to glide smoothly against his.

At first, it felt strange. You were kissing God, but you were also kissing Chuck, the supposed skittish prophet that you had loved being around. With fresh confidence, you moved your hands down to his chest and gently pushed him backwards, making him sit back in his chair. Once he was settled, aroused eyes gazing up at you, you straddled his lap, hands finding his shoulders as his own found your hips. You leaned down to press your forehead against his, gently biting your lip as you thought.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” He whispered, noticing your hesitation.

“I just … don't think I'll be good enough, you know? I mean you’re-” you were cut off by another numbing kiss, his hands gripping and squeezing your hips.

“Shh. It's only me,” Chuck murmured against your lips, his hands coursing all the way to yours, fingers twining and palms touching.

You sighed softly at the familiar touch, letting it take you back to simpler times. Yes, the apocalypse could be considered simpler times against the whole Darkness mess. At that thought, you let yourself slip, lips falling to his and everything else fading away.

Chuck’s hands drifted off, one arm looping around the small of your back to slide you closer and the other hand running through your hair. A brief groan left him as you grinded against his arousal, his hips lifting up against yours slightly.

Your hands fisted his shirt at the friction, pulling and tugging. You felt his tongue tease at the seam of your lips, waiting for them to part. You allowed him in, feeling the warmth of his tongue curve around yours, his movements sensual and patient. You could probably sit there and attack his face forever, but there was so much you wanted to try with him. You dropped your hands to the bottom of his shirt and tugged it over his head, immediately lowering to press chaste kisses to his neck and collarbones.

A soft moan rumbled in his chest at your burning touch, his fingers further tangling themselves in your hair to encourage your movements. His back arched slightly as you left marks on his skin, his other hand fumbling with the bottom of your shirt to try to yank it off.

You sat back up and tossed your shirt elsewhere, your hand drifting through your hair to fix it briefly. You felt his eyes on you, trailing over your curves, a smile growing on his face.

“I did a good job on you,” he muttered to himself as his hands glided up your abdomen, exploring your smooth skin. He felt you shudder at his touch, prompting a small smile from him as he reached up to brush his hands over your bra.

You automatically leaned into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his hands on you. Your hips rolled, pressing your thigh against his cock, his moan immediate. A half smile tugged at your lips as you felt encouraged to give your hips another teasing sway.

“Y/N … fuck,” Chuck gasped out, throwing his head back momentarily as your hips grated against his. As you moved, he reached behind you to unclasp your bra, one hand throwing it and the other grabbing hold of you to pull you forward. His lips closed around one of your nipples, teeth and tongue lavishing you in the most effective of ways. His hand pushed against the small of your back, helping you grind down against him.

You locked your arms around his neck, keeping yourself flush against him as you rocked into him. The friction was driving you crazy with arousal, making heat spread like wildfire. You could feel lashes of heat and gentle nips across your breasts, your fingers curling into his hair in response. “Chuck … please,” you found yourself pleading, aching for more.

Chuck gave one of your nipples a teasing tug with his teeth, a pleased smile crossing his face. He slipped his hands down to grab your ass before lifting you and putting you on the edge of the table. He worked off your pants and panties, yanking them off your legs and tossing them elsewhere. To your surprise, he sunk down to his knees, hands parting your thighs with ease. “You look shocked,” he chuckled, blue eyes peering at you from between your legs.

“It's just unexpected, being worshipped by you,” you laughed a little, feeling his lips breeze along your inner thighs before closing to suck marks. You squirmed a little, eyes closing tightly in bliss as he moved up along your thighs.

Chuck gripped your hips and yanked you closer to the edge, letting your legs fall over his shoulders as he pushed his warm tongue through your pink folds, lapping up all of your desire. He felt your hips jerk a bit, craving his touch again.

You reached down to card desperate fingers through his hair, willing him to stay close. Something suddenly pinned your hips to the table, not allowing you to move an inch. You glanced down to see that his hands were occupied running along your legs. “No fair,” you whined at the use of his “godly” powers.

“I think I'm pretty fair,” Chuck murmured, leaning forward to drag his tongue up your core, swirling the tip around your clit before retreating. At your frustrated groan, he rested his chin on your lower waist, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. “You seem frustrated,” he smirked, knowing the arousal was getting to your head.

“You're teasing me, which isn't fair,” you replied, crossing your arms over your chest. You playfully glared at him, digging a heel into his shoulder blade to egg him on.

Chuck gave you a wicked smile, one that sent chills down your spine, and returned to your center, sucking at your folds and lapping at your clit with fervor. He moved a hand forward to part your lips, allowing him access to give you the tongue-fucking you were aching for. His thumb rubbed deep circles against your clit, all of his movements bringing you closer to the edge.

“Fuck … fuck … yes, you're gonna make me cum so hard,” you gasped out, gripping onto the soft strands of his hair.

Before you could act on your words, his tongue left you and his motion on your clit slowed. “Mm. Should I make you cum?” He teased, drifting his fingertips down to your entrance, dipping inside slightly.

Kicking him crossed your mind, but you played his game, pressing your heels into his back. “Chuck, please … please make me cum,” you begged, pleading with your eyes as well. You would do nearly anything to get his talented mouth back on you.

Chuck pressed two fingers inside of you, one at a time, feeling your tightness grasp him. “Can't wait to be inside of you,” he murmured before flicking his tongue across your clit. Once fully sheathed, his fingers curled, pressing into that sweet spot that made your toes curl. He secured the softness of his lips around your clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, ramming into that spot each time.

You felt the pleasure pound through you, heat scorching you from your face to your toes. His name continuously fell from your lips, each time higher in pitch. You gently fisted his hair, thighs quivering as bliss finally washed over you, your eyes screwing shut as he worked you through your intense orgasm.

Chuck left a series of open-mouthed kisses along your waist and thighs as you began to come down, his facial hair damp with your wetness. He moved up along your trembling body, smiling down at you as you caught your breath. “Good?”

“Good,” you murmured, smiling back before you sat up to capture his lips, stroking his tongue with yours, taking in your taste and his. You wanted to try something. With gentle hands, you took him backwards as you hopped off the table, placing him back in his seat as you dropped to your knees in front of him.

“What're you doing?” Chuck asked, cocking a curious eyebrow. People usually dropped to their knees for him for a different reason. He watched your hands go to his belt, your eyes questioning. “Go ahead,” he told you, sitting back to let you undo his belt and jeans before you pulled them off, leaving him in his boxers.

You situated yourself between his legs, hands trailing up his thighs before going to the waistband of his boxers. Before you could tug off the last piece of clothing, he grasped your timid hands and leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips.

“Good?”

“Good,” you replied as he sat back up, a smile appearing on his face. You dropped a hand down to grip him through his boxers, feeling his hard cock pulse at your touch. You slipped a hand inside to properly touch him, your fingertips gliding over the head as you made your way down.

Chuck gripped the arms of the chair, his eyes rolling back as you slowly pumped him beneath his boxers. He lifted his hips a bit, thrusting up into your firm grasp, overcome with bliss. He looked down at you and noticed you pondering. “You look like you're up to something. What do you want to do, babe? Tell me,” Chuck purred, gazing through his lashes.

You bit your lip shyly at first, eyes shooting down and then returning to his. “I want to suck your cock.”

“You want to suck my cock?” Chuck repeated, his breathing growing heavier as you continued to slowly stroke him.

You nodded in response, scooting closer on your knees. You thumbed the head, spreading the pre-cum flowing from the sensitive slit. Wouldn't this be a story to tell.

Chuck cupped your chin, his thumb glancing over your plush bottom lip. “Then suck my cock.” His order came out softly, but there was a hint of a growl laced in his voice. Needless to say, you had more than enough encouragement to get to work.

Once he sat back again, you rid him of his boxers, quickly yanking the material off of his hips. You grasped his base with one hand, eyes peering along his length. You pressed your tongue up along the underside, watching Chuck tense, his chest expanding widely. Before he could recover, your lips secured themselves around the tip, sucking lightly and drawing more pre-cum against your tongue. You could feel his hips twitch, desperate to seek out more heat. You ventured lower, taking in what you could and using your hand to stroke the rest.

Chuck watched with hooded eyes, one of his hands sliding down through your hair to caress your head. “That's good, Y/N … fuck, that’s good,” Chuck murmured as the heat began to spread, his muscles tensing.

It was blowing your mind that you were affecting him like this. You gave your wrist an extra twist, your cheeks hollowing as you milked him for all that he was worth. You could feel his thighs shake, his fingers curling in your hair as you moved along his length. Like him, you always liked to play games. You retreated and gazed up at him, a coy smile on your face. “But should I let you cum?” You taunted, dipping the tip of your tongue into his slit teasingly.

“You want to mess with me? Me?”

“It's just you,” you replied, crooking an eyebrow in an amused manner. You tilted your head and drifted your lips along his cock, tongue lashing out occasionally to taste him.

“As much as I want to cum in that pretty mouth of yours, I really just want to fuck you senseless right now,” Chuck murmured, his hands moving to grab your wrists, tugging you to your feet. He stood a moment later, one arm curling around you as he snapped his fingers with his free hand, transporting you to your room.

The moment your feet hit the ground, you were brought down against your mattress, his face hovering over yours with a dashing smile. You smiled back, your hands looping around his neck to pull him down for a heated kiss, lips melding together naturally.

Chuck propped his elbow up near your head, the other hand moving down to grasp your thigh, pulling it up to his hip. Just to further taunt you, he pushed his cock through your folds, skimming your entrance and glancing over your clit.

Something between a whine and a moan left your lips, one of your hands dropping to his cheek, your fingertips sifting through his beard. “Are you going to make me beg again?” You smirked, lifting your hips a bit towards his as his cock made another pass through your folds.

Chuck laughed a little and leaned down near your ear. “Just for me to fuck you harder.”

Before you could even think of a reply to those words, you felt him push in, filling you to the hilt. You arched up against him, lips parting to voice your pleasure. His hips rocked against yours, moving slowly, patiently. Heat began to burn in your core, threatening to explode. “Fuck,” you breathed out the only word that your mind could remember. Where was the rest of your vocabulary?

Chuck pressed a brief kiss to your lips, silencing your rant of one-worded profanity. “Yeah?” He smirked, snapping his hips and driving harder into you.

You held onto his torso to keep from sliding up the bed, his thrusts becoming harder, reaching deeper. “Yes … fuck … yes,” you moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he rolled his hips smoothly, pressing against that certain spot that sent you spiraling. At least you remembered one other word besides “fuck.”

“Hey, look at me, baby,” Chuck cooed, gazing down at you with lust-blown eyes. His hand tightened on your thigh, moving it to the side for better access.

You opened your eyes, exploring the depths of his blue ones. To you, he had taken the most perfect form possible. From the start, you were drawn to him, always mindlessly staring at him when the Winchesters spoke to him or thinking about him when you were on a hunt. He was always there in your mind, and now he was actually there with you. “This is perfect,” you found yourself telling him, a genuine smile crossing your face. You leaned up and crashed your lips against his, feeling his lips curve up into a smile beneath yours.

Chuck dipped his hands under you and lifted you as he sat back on his knees, wrapping your legs around his hips. He rocked you down against his cock, his arms curling around your back. “Better than you imagined?” He murmured against your lips, a chuckle sounding from him.

You supposed since he was God he had at least an idea about your crush, but you had leverage as well. “Better than you imagined?” You fired right back, referring to that interesting scene you had stumbled upon earlier.

Chuck smirked, dropping a hand to grip your ass, helping you roll your hips against his. “Can you blame me? Being so close to you again was driving me crazy,” he growled against your skin, his lips moving to your neck.

“I guess I missed you too,” you teased, tilting your head automatically to give him better access. You felt him press bruising pecks against your skin, forcing a broken moan from you.

“Really? Want to show me how much you missed me?”

You could never back down from a challenge. The Winchesters had been quite an influence in that department. Therefore, you were going to ride God’s cock, and you were going to show him just how much you had missed him. You pushed at his shoulders until he eased himself down among the pillows, propping himself up as you settled on his lap, your knees dipping into the mattress on either side of him. “Buckle up,” you smirked as you steadied yourself with your hands on his strong chest. You started to raise your hips, moving up along his length.

“Pftt. I'm the Lord. I don't need to-” Chuck’s confident words were cut off with a groan as you sunk down on his cock, taking him whole.

You rolled your hips, grinding your clit against him before starting to bounce. His skin against yours had definitely made the Top 5 list of your favorite things, battling with pizza, Netflix binges with Cas, and other things.

Chuck drifted his hands up your sides, letting you do the work as he only touched you. He cupped your breasts, thumbs rolling over your nipples. “Mm … fucking perfect, alright.”

The curses falling from his lips only heightened your arousal. You knew there was something more than the sweet persona he portrayed. “Good?” You smirked, grasping the backs of his hands as he kneaded your breasts.

“Good,” he replied, bringing your hands to his lips to press soft kisses to your knuckles. He let his hands trail behind you to grab your ass, pulling you forwards and backwards against him before slamming you down on his cock.

You cried out in bliss, dozens of twinkling stars exploding in front of your eyes. You felt one of his hands pull your neck down, making you lay chest-to-chest with him as his hips thrusted up into you. “Oh, God!” The words slipped out before you could even register them, coaxing an amused smile from Chuck.

Chuck gently twisted his fingers in your hair, coaxing your head to the side slightly so that he could press his lips to the weak spot behind your ear. His other hand held onto your ass, pushing and pulling you against him, his blunt nails digging into your skin. “I'm going to make you cum so hard,” he murmured next to your ear, his facial hair grating against your cheek.

“Chuck, please,” you gasped out, feeling the hot tingling sensation reach out to every crevice of your body, ready to break you.

Chuck listened and delivered, pushing into you and dragging you back down on him over and over until you came apart in his grasp. He held onto your shuddering body, driving into you a few more times until he reached his peak, his warmth filling you.

Your movements eventually slowed to a stop, your chest rising and falling rapidly as you caught your breath. You let Chuck lay you down beside him among the pillows, his hands gentle. “Why didn't we do this earlier?” You breathed, your body buzzing with post-sex bliss.

“I wanted to ask you out before I took you to bed. The apocalypse kind of got in the way, but I figured that would be what a gentleman would do. Guess I failed.” Chuck shook his head at himself with a small laugh.

You smiled and cuddled up close to him, draping an arm across his stomach as you rested your head against his chest. “Well, better late than never, right?”

Chuck smiled at you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and keeping you flush against him. “When this whole mess with my sister draws to a close, do you want to go out with me?”

“I'd love to go on a date with you,” you responded, bright eyes moving up to his.

And with that, Chuck rested his head against yours, his eyes fluttering closed. His hands gripped you, refusing to let go for the moment; even though, he knew he eventually would have to.


End file.
